dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Tantrum (episode)
" | prevaired = " " | nextprod = "Sunspots" | nextaired = "The Big Leagues" }} :You may also be looking for the villain Tantrum. "Tantrum" is the 13th and final episode of the first season of . It premiered on May 12, 2001. Plot Virgil is standing on a hill, before his mother's grave, talking to her about the events of the latest days. One day, during a field trip to the amusement park, Virgil and Richie are trying to get one of their classmates, overzealous Thomas Kim, to have fun with them. Later on, the park's train is accidentally sent off its proper course and Static promptly saves it. One of the civilians he saves remarks: "Whoever you are, your mother must be proud of you", which makes him feel bad as he remembers his own mother. Later at home, he stumbles onto a box full of video tapes, which his dad and Sharon are choosing from for a memorial service they are setting up in Jean's honor. As much as he misses his mother, Virgil does not want to take part on it because it would hurt him too much to do so. Distressed, he goes out as Static to freshen up, when a hulking, purple-skinned bang baby goes on a rampage in a restaurant. Static tries to fight him, but nothing he does has any effect and the monster easily knocks him out. The next day, Virgil is commenting on what had happened the previous night with Richie during class, when their teacher, Ms. Pettibone, hands out their essay test results. Thomas is upset that he got a 99% mark on the test, even though it was the highest mark in the class. Later in the parking lot, Ms. Pettibone is attacked by the same bang baby of the night before, who keeps saying she is "wrong". Static saves her and tries to fight him, with the same results. Later on, Sharon comes around asking Virgil to do a speech for his mother's memorial, but he gets upset and leaves her. His father then tries to comfort him, seeing that his son has not completely gotten over Jean's death and saying that he himself did not let it go so easily. That night, Richie calls him informing that he has a proof of the bang baby's identity: Thomas' essay test. They decide to go to his house to investigate and, after finding out that Thomas is pressured by his father to excel academically, they hand him his test back. Angered, Thomas forces them out of his home and, in his anger, his facial features start changing... Back home, Richie is watching a tape of when Virgil was a baby with the intent of making fun of him. When Jean appears on the tape calming him down, Richie finally understands why Virgil did not want to see it. Just then, the hulking Thomas bursts in through the door, and Virgil buys just enough time to let Richie escape and change into Static. Remembering what his own mother said about tantrums, Static lures Thomas away to the construction area of the amusement park, where he won't do much damage. As a result, Thomas soon turns back to normal and loses consciousness just as the police arrives. As Virgil is finishing his story (mentioning also that Thomas' parents are taking better care of him now that they know his condition), Mr. Hawkins honks the horn of the car, calling him so they'll go to the church for the memorial. There, Virgil gives his speech about how, even though his mother is gone physically, her spirit is always there with them. Continuity * Virgil suggests to Richie that they should take Thomas bowling. It's revealed in "Shebang" that they form a team with Omar and another student. * The rescued woman tells Static his mother would be proud. It's later revealed in " " that she was. * Since the riots were said to have been "5 years ago" in " ", this would be the third anniversary of Jean's death. Background information Home video releases * Static Shock: The Complete First Season (DVD) Production inconsistencies * When the food fight starts, half of Virgil's face is covered in pie. In the next shot, he's completely clean. * Just before Tantrum breaks into Virgil's house there is food on the table but once he breaks in it is gone. Trivia * When the food fight breaks out, Virgil shouts "Of course you realize, this means war!" This is a famous quote of Bugs Bunny. * Thomas' transformation into Tantrum is highly reminiscent of the Incredible Hulk: a super-strong monstrous juggernaut who manifests whenever his alter-ego is under intense duress. Cast Uncredited appearances * Jean Hawkins * Sean Foley * Maggie Foley Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Static Shock episodes Category:Episodes directed by James Tucker Category:Episodes written by Christopher Simmons